Newfound Hope
by Kitsune Prower
Summary: Miles is a lonely, abuse fox. But, with his new friend, Sonic, can his life take a turn for the best?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone!!! I'm back sooner that I expected! But, I'm here nonetheless. Well... on with the show!**_

_**Newfound Hope**_

_**Prologue**_

_"AAAAHHH!!!" A sharp yell could be heard. The scream came from a small, dirty, run-down shack in the outskirts of Station Square. A 3-year old, twin-tailed fox released the scream. "No...Please...no more..." Miles pleaded after being burned by a hot iron. "Shut up, you two-tailed freak!" his mother replied. "How could we have given birth to a mutant like him?" His father asked. Miles tried to make a escape into his room, which was only a small stack on dead pine needles, enclosed in a cardboard box. But, his father caught him by one of his tails. "Where do you think you're going?" His father asked with the most threatening look on his face. The young fox was too scared to answer. "Silent..Huh?" His father asked; "Well...we can fix that! Do it now!" His father called to his mother. She went into the other room, and came out with a sharp-pointed knife. "Glad to." She replied. She sliced Miles's chest, and arm several times. Miles tried to run, but his father had a tight grip on him. His fur was saturated with his own blood. Miles had passed out from blood loss. "We'll deal with you tomorrow!" His father called out. They both returned into their room, leaving Miles alone. Miles had regained consciousness, and realized it was morning. "Now maybe my only chance to escape this torment!" Miles thought as he ran into the city._

_**Chapter 1**_

_Miles walk aimlessly around Station Square. He has been on his own for 6 months now. The ground, trees, and buildings were covered with the snow of December. The ice was hard, and sharp, cutting Miles's feet. His paw prints were red with blood that came from his cuts. No one offered food, or shelter to him. In fact, he was rejected by everyone he came in contact with._

_"I really need to find something to eat!" _Miles thought to himself. He made his way to Mobius's main park. He found a half-eaten bag of potato chips in a trash can.

"Finally! Some food!" Miles ran towards the can, but some other kid intentionally tripped him. Miles got up, but was to disheartened to get the chips. He ran to a quieter area of the park. Falling to his knees, he started to weep. His hot tears were the only things warming him in the ice cold snow. He looked up to see a nearby restaurant.

_"Oh boy! This is one of the best restaurants in Mobius!" _Miles said aloud as he entered the restaurant. As he walked in, all eyes were upon him; but, he was too hungry to care.

"Hey! It's that fox thing!" A waiter called out.

"GET HIM!!!" A kid exclaimed as all of the customers charged onto the fox. Miles realized the danger he was in, and ran for his life.

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Sonic has just exited a_ _beauty shop, with a present for his wife, Amy._

"Finally,,,I got the perfume Amy wanted! Now she'll stop badgering me about getting it!" Sonic called to himself.

"Hey…what's that noise?" Sonic asked himself. Rushes of stampeding, screaming people could be heard, and were coming his way. Sonic turned around to see what was going on. As soon as he turned, he was greeted by a head-on crash by a golden-orange colored fox.

"Hey kid…watch where you're…huh?" Sonic cut his sentence short when he saw what the end result of the crash. A crying, young fox was on the ground, holding his head in pain.

"Hey...kid? Sorry I snapped at ya. I didn't mean to." Sonic aplogized. But, Miles could'nt hear it over his intense crying. He finally looked pu, and backed away from the sapphire hedgehog.

"No...please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Miles pleaded.

"No one's gonna..." Sonic was once again cut off by the people catching up with the terrified fox. Miles hid behind Sonic in fear.

"Sonic...move out of the way!" One of the people shouted

"Hey...This kid oviously doesn't like you chasing after him...So stop it!" Sonic commanded.

"Sonic...we're not going to ask you again...MOVE!!! This doesn't involve you!" The guy once again shouted.

"Well...it does when it involves my little brother!" Sonic replied.

"Little brother...?" Miles wondered.

_"Play along kid..." _Sonic whispered. "So.." Sonic addressing the mob. "Nothing else to do here...just move along." The mob started to break away, and in mere seconds. it became empty, quiet again.

"You okay?" Sonic asked Miles.

"I guess..." Miles muttered in response. "But…why did you do that?"

"It looked like you was in trouble, so I decided to help out." Sonic replied.

"Well...thank you. No one has ever stuck up for me like that. They usually just hit, or insult me; it's been like that for a while now..." Miles explained.

"What?!" Sonic replied in shock. "No one should be treated like that! Do your parents know?"

"They're the reason I ran away..." Miles replied; tears beginning to come to his eyes as he remembered his past.

"Wow...you have a pretty screwed up life, don't you?" Sonic asked. Miles cried harder at Sonic's remark.

"Hey kid...I didn't mean anything by it..." Sonic explained.

"I know..." Miles replied through his tears. "It's just that..." Miles fainted before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey...you okay?!" Sonic asked rushing toward the unconscious fox. No response from Miles. Sonic felt his forehead.

"You're burning with a fever! I better get you to my house!"

_**So...how was this chapter? Tell me what you think! Please R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey!!! Sorry this took so long! I got a new computer system, and I had to find my Microsoft Word program. Anyhoo…on with the show!**_

_**Newfound Hope**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Miles had awoken into a small, light turquoise room; with an ice pack on his forehead._

"Ugh…What happened?" Miles groaned; rising up from the bed.

"I would recommend laying down; you're still recovering." A voice called from his right. It was Sonic. "You feel any better?"

"A little…but, why did you take me here?" Miles replied with a question of his own.

"You fainted from a fever, if I left you out there…you would have froze to death." Sonic explained. "Well…can I get you anything?"

"A little more ice, please." Miles replied. Sonic got up and said: "Sure…comin' right up!"

As Sonic left the room, Miles sank back into the bed. Still taken back at the situations that transpired.

"_I can't believe this is happening! He's the only person that has been this nice to me." _ Miles thought. Sonic walked into the room shortly after.

"Here's your ice…" Sonic stated as his replace the 2 bags.

"So, kid….what's your name anyway?" Sonic asked.

"M…Miles P…Prower" Miles stuttered. Sonic slightly snickered at the weird name, but Miles didn't notice it.

"Well, my name Sonic." Sonic replied. Miles suddenly looked shocked in amazement.

"Wait…you're _**the **_Sonic; known as the 'Blue Blur" all across Mobius?" Miles asked; shocked to be in the presence of such a great hero.

"Yep…that's me!" Sonic simply replied. A few moments of silence passed, before Sonic said something.

"Hey, Miles…" Sonic began.

"Yes?" Miles replied.

"I wanted to ask you about why you ran away from your parents." Sonic finished. Miles's eyes started to fill with tears of sadness at the question.

"But…you don't have to talk about it if it makes you upset." Sonic added.

"No…it's ok…I'll tell you…" Miles began. Sonic gave full attention to him as if watching the greatest show on Earth.

"Well…I could only remember a few years back, when I still lived with my parents. They always hated me for reasons I didn't really understand. They physically abused me for no actual reason." Miles explained.

"So why didn't try to escape before?" Sonic asked.

"I did…several times. But…evidently, they find out about my escapes, and hurt me even worse." Miles explained.

"Um…Sonic?" Miles called.

"Yeah?"

"You don't consider me as a freak or a mutant, because of my second tail, do you?" Miles asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Of course not! Where would you get that idea from?" Sonic asked.

"Everyone else does…" Miles managed to say through his tears.

"Miles…" Sonic merely called. Miles looked up, to meet Sonic's emerald green eyes glaring back at him.

"I'm not like everyone else…Unlike them; I actually care about others feelings." After saying this, Sonic leaned down to Miles's height, and greeted him with a comforting hug.

Miles instantly was drained of his sadness, and felt relaxed. For the first time in his life, he felt safe.

_**Sorry for the short chapter! As always, please R&R. Sonic and Tails are friends, and everything is right in the world…or is it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm SSSSOOOO sorry for the long wait! We came back from vacation and got back later than I expected , and didn't get to typing, but I'm back, so enjoy the show!**_

_**Newfound Hope**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Sonic left to the den for a nap, leaving Miles to roam around the huge estate._

_"Wow...how can anyone find their way around here? It's so big!" _Miles thought to himself. He made his way into the upper stories in the house; still feeling a little woozy from his sudden fever. His ears pricked up as he heard a sound coming from the other room.

"H-Hello?" The little fox stuttered. He advanced closer to the mysterious sound, wondering what made it. He looked over the corner, to see a pink hedgehog vacuuming.

"SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miles screamed with a ear-spitting wail. Sonic slipped off of the couch when he heard Miles. He dashed towards Miles's location, heavy thoughts running through his mind.

_"What's that little fox gotten into now?" _Sonic thought. In mere seconds, he was standing next to Miles, looking around for what made him scream.

"Miles, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"That mean lady was stealing your carpet with her death machine!!!!" Miles cried. Sonic looked up and saw Amy still vacuuming, with headphones on blasting with music. Sonic chuckled at the fox's misinterpretation.

"Miles, she's not stealing my carpet, she's cleaning it." Sonic corrected, still laughing at Miles's claim.

"Oh..." Miles realized. Amy noticed the two standing there and took of her headphones.

"Hello, my sweet Sonikuu!!!!!" Amy screamed as she squeezed the life out of Sonic with a hug.

"Amy...when will you get over this?" Sonic managed to say. Amy released him, and noticed a goldenrod fox standing next to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, who's that?" Amy asked examining the fox.

"That's Miles, I found him running from a angry mob, and decided to take him in." Sonic replied.

"Ok, well…….hello Miles." Amy greeted.

"H……..H…..Hello A-Amy….." Miles stuttered, still a little nervous of his surroundings.

"_He's still shaken up by everything that's happened. Hold on…..I know just the way to get him better! " _Sonic thought to himself,

"Hey Amy, I'm going to take Miles to downtown Station Square" Sonic stated. Miles's eyes shot open at Sonic's remark.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Miles yelled. Sonic looked at him, but then Amy spoke.

"Why do you want to do that? " Amy asked.

"Because he needs to……." Before Sonic could finish his statement, a special report came on TV.

"We interrupt this program for this breaking news report, Scarlet?"

"Thank you Tom……..This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from Station Square where a mysterious man has caused massive destruction. He's flying a large aircraft labeled, "Egg Carrier".

"Sonic, ya think that's Egman?" Amy asked.

"No doubt, that's him alright." Sonic replied.

""Sonic, who's Eggman?" Miles asked, slightly worried.

"I'll tell ya a little later…….right now I have to stop him!" Sonic declared as he ran off.

"SONIC!!!!!" Miles screamed once more. Sonic stopped after he heard him.

"Yeah Miles?" Sonic responded. Miles then said…….

"I'm coming with you." Sonic had a slight look of surprise on his face.

"Why do you want to come?" Sonic asked.

"Because…….you mean to much to me…….and if I lose you…….." Tears began to come to his eyes as he finished his sentence. Sonic figured he could use the extra help, and said……

"Sure Miles……you can come." Sonic replied. Miles looked up and had the look of determination in his eyes. He dashed towards Sonic until he was a little bit ahead on him.

"Yeah!!!! Let's go!!!" Miles shouted as they ran towards Station Square.

_**Sorry if this was a little shorter than my others, but the next one should be longer. See ya next chapter!!! **_


End file.
